<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want my best bro (in my bed) by majesticduxk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162685">I want my best bro (in my bed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk'>majesticduxk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Lack of Communication, Littlespoon!Bokuto, M/M, pre Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, pre Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, rated for language, to the wrong person but eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo misses Bokuto. Since he's been seeing Akaashi, Kuroo feels like his lost his best bro.<br/>Not that he would ever say anything - Bo's happiness is more important than his unhappiness. Until the night he just can't keep it all in, and he calls Akaashi.</p><p>It's not the train wreck he thought it was going to be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, pre Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want my best bro (in my bed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I am just dabbling, trying to get a feel for the characters. But these are the sorts of Haikyuu!! stories I want to write, so gotta start somewhere.<br/>I would have rated it T but I think Kuroo is probably a little more explicit than I would give a T rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo had been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember. Not just in love – in <i>lust</i>. But before he could make his move – and to be fair, he had had a lot of opportunities – that bastard Akaashi did, so now Bo was happily taken. </p><p>Happily taken and currently sleeping face down in Kuroo’s lap. Because life just had to be that unfair. </p><p>“Ah, Bo,” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his friends’ hair. The gel wasn’t that comfortable, but he got a kind of weird satisfaction finger combing those spikes out. It felt really nice, Bokuto practically curled up in his lap. The issue being that was exactly what Kuroo wanted. </p><p>He could see it now, calling him over for a quick kiss, then pulling him down until he lost his balance and ended up sprawled over Kuroo. From there it could go a number of ways. Kuroo could press Bokuto back against the corner of the sofa, grind against him and kiss him like their lives depended on it. Or he could push him to the ground, shimmy out of his pants and have Bokuto suck him – he’d look so good, staring up with his big golden eyes. Or he could place Bokuto over his lap, and play with that ass – finger it, and spank it until Bokuto was a hot writing mess. Or… <i>god</i>… the options were endless. </p><p>None of that was in Kuroo’s future though. Because Bokuto was dating Akaashi and that was pretty much that. And since he’d gotten together with Akaashi, he kept his distance. Bokuto! His best bro! Even though Kuroo had never dropped a hint, Bokuto had always been tactile so there was rough housing and cuddles and touch and then it all stopped. As soon as he started dating Akaashi, Bo suddenly decided that personal space was a thing, and he never got in Kuroo’s personal space. </p><p>Except tonight, they’d had take away and played Super Mario and drunk too many beers that lead to Kuroo’s worst nightmare: Bokuto sleeping in Kuroo’s lap. And Kuroo could have cried at the unfairness of it all. Why did life hate him so much? Despondency and alcohol drove him to pick up his phone. It was answered pretty quickly.</p><p>“Kuroo-san? Is Bokuto-san okay?”</p><p>“Bo is fine, Akaashi. Just fiiiiiine. He’s asleep, drooling in my lap. But you know who is not fine? Me. I am not fine and do you want to know why?”</p><p>Akaashi tried to interrupt, but Kuroo had to say this. </p><p>“I’ll tell you why. Because I miss him. He was my best friend and we were close. Closer than we are now! Best bros who had no personal space, but since he started dating you, he’s all about arm’s length. Which I hate. I hate so much! And more than that, or additional to that?” Kuroo paused to think, after all both reasons were important. “As well as that,” he finally decided, “I want to fuck your boyfriend. I want to fuck him so hard he can’t walk straight. I want to push him against the wall and fuck his mouth with my tongue while I have a leg between his thighs and he rubs one off on me. But you know what else… I won’t do it. I just wanted you to know, while Bo has his fucking face in my lap, that I want to fuck him but I won’t make a move.”</p><p>He was panting by the end. That was… a lot. And probably not the best thing to say to your best friends’ boyfriend, but, well, here they were. Of course Kuroo wanted to jump in and defend himself, ensuring that he got Bokuto even in this limited capacity, but Akaashi had let him speak so now he had to give him his time. </p><p>The silence, however, was endless. </p><p>“Why are you telling me, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>Akaashi sounded… calm. Maybe even interested? Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Kuroo considered. </p><p>“A few reasons. One is I’m drunk and sad, ‘cos Bokuto fell asleep in my lap and I just wanna wrap myself around him and sleep. Also, Bokuto loves you and would never cheat, and I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable by telling him. Which… uh… I guess I could have saved us both some discomfort by not telling you. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Kuroo was pretty sure there was a soft laugh on the other side, but it could have just been wishful thinking. </p><p>“I guess also… I know if anything was ever gonna happen, it’s ‘cos you decided it was okay.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Kuroo was pretty sure his eyeroll could be heard in his voice. “C’mon Akaashi, anyone with two eyes can see how you two work together. Bo’s doing amazing at the moment, and he’s always done better with a – a lot of praise and b – someone who tells him what to do. Or maaaaaaybe I just know that because we’re best friends and I know how he works. Who can say?”</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole.”</p><p>While Akaashi wasn’t rude, Kuroo still made a face. He probably deserved that. And now that he had spilt his guts in the worst possible way… yeah, he was feeling pretty bad. Running a hand over his face, he took a deep breath. </p><p>“Look, that was all completely outta line. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. I’m drunk, but it’s no excuse. I hope you can ignore it. I don’t want to lose my best friend. I’m not going to make a move on Bo, so you don’t have to worry there-“</p><p>“I’m not ruling it out, Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo’s brain was working slowly, but even if he’d been firing on all cylinders, that would still take some thinking about it. </p><p>“Not ruling out… what?”</p><p>Akaashi’s sigh was pitying. “Not ruling out you fucking, Koutarou.”</p><p>Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Kuroo couldn’t find words. Akaashi just laughed at him. </p><p>“So this is what it takes you shut you up? Good to know. Look, it’s late, you’re drunk, I’m tired and this is a conversation that we need to have in person. For tonight though, could you take Bo to bed? Both of you keep your underwear on, and keep it clean until we can talk this through. But have a night with littlespoon Bokuto on me.”</p><p>Kuroo was pretty sure he choked. “Little spoon Bo is my dream. Thankyou Akaashi!”</p><p>Kind laughter filtered through. “Just go to sleep. I’ll send Bo a text, so make sure he reads it in the morning if he starts to worry. I’ll bring breakfast tomorrow. Please try and be up by ten.”</p><p>Before he could say thank you, Akaashi hung up. Eyes wide, Kuroo looked down at his sleeping friend. </p><p>“Your boyfriend is bossy,” Kuroo informed him. “But he said we get to cuddle tonight, so let’s go.”</p><p>It was an effort dragging Bokuto to bed, but damn was it worth it. Snuggling against Bokuto, Kuroo wrapped his arms around the man, marvelling at how well Bo fit. He was glad just to have his best bro back. And… Kuroo was pretty pumped for what the morning might bring. </p><p>That night, Kuroo had very pleasant dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And after some very embarrassing conversations they all end up together, and Bo is the best little spoon ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>